Lemuria Attacks/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Admiral T-Halis: That puny island doesn't look so dangerous. Lemurian Vice Admiral: We don't need this Terran. Our soldiers could easily take the island. Flint: Not so fast, hot shot. Marituga may not look like much, but it is defended by some of the most cunning and powerful warriors in all the Triangle, and only I know how to defeat them. Admiral T-Halis: I have sunk 32 Atlantean warships. What are a few surface-dwellers compared to that? Flint: With all respect, Admiral, you are new to the Triangle. Things here can be… um… tricky. You want the fish girl, I'm the only one who can bring her to you. For a price, of course. Admiral T-Halis: Fine. If you deliver me the Atlantean Princess, I will make you Governor of Marituga. If you do not... Flint: I shall not fail, your extreme excellency! Princess Chrysta Coraline will soon be yours! Zak: Oh.. I'm bored. Come on, Cece, let's ditch this smelly old shop and check out the morning surf. Cece: This “smelly old shop” may just hold a clue to escape the Triangle. (Zak looks through a book) Zak: Looks like a bunch of blank papers to me. (Cece grabs the book from Zak) Cece: You are right. Sassafras, why would this book be blank? Sassafras: Oooh! It's cursed ink. Only a powerful energy source can force it to reveal its content. (Zak takes out Calabrass) Zak: It's just so happens that I've brought a powerful energy source with me today. Wait… How can you force a book to reveal its text? Crogar: Hey! What are you doing there? Caramba: Something is deglingox with our communication system, like it's been jammed by an outside force. Crogar: Jammed? Crogar fix it. Caramba: No, Crogar, not that kind of jam! (Clovis arrives) Clovis: Guys, check out the huge ship pulling into the harbor! Crogar: Hmm? Big ship, big deal. Tell me when you spot a food truck. Clovis: But it's ominous and big! Like scary big, and that jerk, Flint, came out of it! I don't like the smell of this! (Crogar sniffs) Crogar: Ghost-boy's right. I smell it too, like… tacos and eggs. (The guys all get out of the engine room and sees the Lemurian ship) Clovis: We gotta warn Zak! Zak: We can't tell Zak anything for Mergatroid's sake. Our radios are down. Cece: Zak Storm, you may power up now. Zak: Attacking a book? This may be the weirdest thing I've done in the Triangle so far. [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Alright, Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Aeria.) Zak: Lightning Bolt! (Zak blasts lightning bolt at the book) Cece: It's working! I can almost make the words out. More energy, Zak Storm! Zak: You heard the girl, Cal. (Suddenly, a book creature appears out of the page. Zak starts fighting the book creature) Sassafras: You blow it up, you buy it. Zak: What? (The book creature roars at him) Super giga megawatt bolt! (fires lightning bolt at the book creature) That's what I call reading a book! (The book creature retreats back its book home, making Zak chuckles. However, the book suddenly gets on fire) Cece: No! Sassafrass: No! Zak: Wasn't me! (The book explodes. Suddenly, everyone all hear Flint's voice from outside) Flint: Attention Maritugans! This is Flint, your new governor! The Atlantean fish girl is in one of your shops. Bring her to me, or I'll close you down permanently! Flint: Ah! Did you find her? Lemurian: No sir. (Flint and the Lemurian both walk away) Zak: “Atlantean fish girl”? What is that loser Flint want with you? Cece: He is not alone. Those soldiers are… Lemurians. I hate Lemurians! Zak: Lemurians? Cece: A powerful ocean empire. We Atlanteans have fought many wars with them. Zak: Caramba, we've got trouble of an evil variety. Mark this location and send in Viking support. (There's no respond since the radios are down) Caramba, do you copy? Cece: Something is wrong. Zak: Get back to the Chaos and warn them. I'll take care of Governor Flint. (Zak runs off to search for Flint) Cece: Zak Storm, wait! Be careful, the Lemurians are dangerous! (Cece runs off to get back to the Chaos. She runs past Sassafras who steps out of her hut) Sassafras: Hey! Who's paying for the damages?!' (Cece gets herself caught by a Lemurian soldier) Cece: Huh? (While Cece is about to fight the Lemurian soldier, Zak approaches Flint who's with two soldiers) Zak: Flint! Why do you want Cece? Flint: Step aside, kid. Fish girl is wanted by the Lemurian Empire. Zak: Wanted? Why? I mean, I barely want her, and she's part of my crew. Flint: The Lemurians have claimed the Triangle as part of their realm. All Atlanteans are to be arrested. Zak: Why would they send a loser like you after her? Flint: Because I'm Governor of Marituga, a new province of the Lemurian Empire. Now, hand her over or face justice. Zak: There's a slight hitch in your plan, Gov. Flint: (chuckles) What is that? (Zak takes out Calabrass) Zak: Me! Calabrass: Don't expect me to help, lad. I'm blood dry - no time to recharge. Zak: I knew reading wasn't good for my health. Then we'll just do this the old fashion way. (Meanwhile, Cece is fighting against a Lemurian soldier) Cece: Ha! (fires her blaster at the soldier, but he uses his shield) You're a quick one! (pulls out a whip from her blaster) Try this! (Cece pulls down a structure down onto the soldier and runs off. Meanwhile, Flint is about to fight Zak) Flint: Find the girl. She's here somewhere. I'll take care of this one. (A nearby civilian closes his shop windows in fear. The two soldiers leave Flint and Zak alone as the two are ready to swordfight, but Zak easily defeats Flint) Zak: Bad move, Flint. Flint: Guards! Change of plan! (Zak angrily pulls Flint away) Come back! Come back! Destroy Zak first! Argh! Lemurian Vice Admiral: Sir, our men reported they have lost track of the Atlantean. Flint is also missing. Admiral T-Halis: Terrans! Nothing, but disappointments. Send our soldiers! Tear the island apart if you have to. Zak: You've really screwed up this time, Flint. If Cece gets hurt, I'm going to make you pay, like forever! What's the stories on the Lemurian dudes? How do I beat them? Flint: You can't. Their living obsidian armors make them more powerful than you imagine. Zak: So, I'll talk to their leader, then. Flint: Ha! Yeah right! Talk to Admiral T-Halis of the Seventh Fleet? Ha-ha-ha! Zak: I can be very persuasive. Flint: He's ten times the warrior you are, Storm. He won't stop until he gets what he came for. Zak: We'll see about that. (sees that Cece have been attacked by a few Lemurians) Cece! (Flint runs away, but Zak finds Cece coming to a stop) Keep running! I'll cover you! Cece: I am not running anywhere. I'm going to fight those Lemurians! Zak: But it's you they're after. So you need to get out of here! I thought you are the tactician. Cece: Alright, I'll run. But just this once. (Cece runs back to the Chaos) Zak: Calabrass, you've nap long enough! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Blazz.) (Zak dodges the Lemurian' blast before he blasts out fire at them. But the Lemurians didn't feel any harm) Zak: Nothing? Really? Calabrass: Zak, incoming! (He turns into a shield to protect Zak from the Lemurians' blasts) Looks like they're immune to our charms, matey! Zak: Time to use the old secret weapon then, my brain! Give me the Eye of Dezer! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Dezer) Just one more, you old bone. Stone Wall! (Zak smashes Calabrass, as a mallet, to the ground, but nothing happened. The Lemurians all laugh, but the stone walls appear underneath them and launch them away) Ha-ha! Solid move! (Zak runs back to the Chaos) Lemurian Vice Admiral: Orders, sir? Admiral T-Halis: It appears that this pathetic island does indeed possess some powerful warriors. Let's try a different tactic. (A Lemurian pulls a lever, and a giant ray gun appears out of the bow of the ship) Admiral T-Halis: I am Admiral T-Halis of the Lemurian Imperial Navy. My ship possesses the most powerful weapon in the Triangle, the Annihilator. I'm here to apprehend Princess Chrysta Coraline, Atlantean scum, an enemy of the Lemurian Empire. (At the Chaos, the Seven Cs all watch the broadcast feed) Zak: Destroy the island? That's impossible, right? Cece: Wrong. Flint: Destroy Marituga? Ha! A brilliant strategy, sir! A magnificent bluff! Admiral T-Halis: I do not bluff! Flint: But… What am I going to govern, then? Cece: I have no choice. I must surrender to T-Halis. Zak: Uh… no. That's the stupidest plan I ever heard, and I know a thing a two about stupid plans. Cece: If I do not, he will destroy everyone. Crogar: Let him try. Crogar say we fight! Zak: Exactly! We'll attack ship to ship. We cause enough damage to their stupid ship that they can't use that stupid gun. Problem solved! Cece: The Chaos stands no chance against the ship that size! It's suicide! Zak: Exactly what they don't expect. Cs, to your battle stations! Time to unleash the Storm! (Zak pulls the lever and the Chaos sails to the Lemurian ship. The Chaos blasts his cannon to the ship, but there's a forcefield that blocks his attack) Caramba: (inside the engine room) Zetraflon! That obsidian shielding is too strong! Zak: Chaos, let's try another run! Caramba, target the bow shielding with everything you've got! (The Chaos fires his cannon onto the bow of the Lemurian ship. Even though the forcefield blocks the blasts, the Chaos manages to break a glass from one of the windows of the Lemurian ship. Zak chuckles) Admiral T-Halis: Swat the mosquito down! Lemurian Vice Admiral: Open port cannon and prepare to fire! Zak: Target those openings! Ooooh! (Zak spins the steering wheel to turn the Chaos around, however the cannon blasts fire into the water, causing a massive wave and launches the Chaos into the sky. While Caramba pinballs inside the engine room, everyone on the deck scream as they all try to hang onto the ship) Cece: Aaahhh! (The Chaos knocks onto the side of an island) (The Cs all fall onto the island.) Zak: Aaahh! (He lands onto the ground. He gets out and spits out some sands that're in is mouth) Okay, Plan B. Caramba: Exactly what is Plan B? Zak: I'll let you know as soon as I make one up. Clovis: Cap, you should take a look at this. Zak: Not now, I'm trying to think of what comes after B. Clovis: Zak? Zak: No, that's not it. ‘Ramba, how long to fix the Chaos? Caramba: Hull deglingox, weapons offline, one enginox working. Zak: Yes, and? Clovis: Zak, you really need to… Zak: Not now, Clov! Can't you see I'm doing captainy things here! I need a number, ‘Ramba. Caramba: Ten minutes. I can make it seaworthy, but we won't have any weapons. Zak: Get on it! Cece, can you--? (notices that Cece isn't with them) Where did Cece go? Clovis: That's what I've been trying to tell you! She's giving herself up! (Zak looks through his webcam as a binocular and sees Cece giving herself up to the Lemurians and Flint) Crogar: So, is that Plan B? Zak: If it is, then we need a Plan C. Flint: See? I told you. All's well that ends well! You got your princess, as promised. Admiral T-Halis: The heir to the Atlantean throne... You will be key in winning the war, Princess. Cece: We are not at war anymore, Admiral. You are in the Triangle now. Admiral T-Halis: You Atlanteans are weak! Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. We will escape the Triangle, your father will surrender to me, just like you did, and Lemuria will rule all the oceans! Flint: Pardon my intrusion, but… now that I've delivered your fish princess, can we close out our deal? You know, me, governor, Marituga… Admiral T-Halis: Ah yes, the island. Commander, continue with our plan.Erase it from our beautiful empire. Ha-ha-ha! Flint: Erase? Oh, come on! Cece: But, you promised! You said if I surrender, you'd leave peacefully! Admiral T-Halis: That was before I discovered so many undesirable and unpredictable elements living on it! Cece: Liar! Lemurian liar! Flint: Admiral, make me the governor and those undesirables will no longer bother you. Admiral T-Halis: You? You are a parasite, a pirate. You have no place in the empire. Return him to his beloved island so he can share in its fate! As for you Atlantean, you can watch your friend burn. Cece: But why? Why destroy Marituga? You have what you wanted! Admiral T-Halis: Destroying this island will show the rest of the Triangle what happens when you challenge me. (The soldiers throw Flint overboard) Flint: No! Zak: They think we're powerless. That means they won't be expecting another attack. We'd have the element of surprise. Caramba: But we are powerless! I'll be surprised if we could attack. (Flint arrives at shore) Flint: I can get you inside. (Crogar tackles Flint) Flint: Ha! Well, look at what the sea spits out. Crogar: Crogar gonna smash the worm! Zak: Wait! He's been onboard! He can help, then smash him! Flint: Admiral T-Halis is crazy! He's still going to destroy Marituga! Caramba: He's right, Zak. My sensor detects a massive enerjax build-up inside their ship. Zak: For once, I wish you were lying, Flint. Alright guys, we have only one chance, let's do this! Cece: Release me, fool! Your admiral is going to destroy our only chance out of the Triangle! Lemurian: Pipe down, Atlantean slime! (Zak is using the Plank to get him and Calabrass onto the Lemurian ship. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys stay behind onto the Chaos) Caramba: (to Flint) Zak informed me that I should electrocute your intestine, should you be lying. Flint: There's a small hatch on the starboard side. A grifter always looks for an emergency exit first. (While the Chaos goes to submarine mode to sneak to where the starboard is, Zak gets himself on top of the Annihilator at the bow of the Lemurian ship) Zak: Lemurians, listen up! I am Zak Storm, protector of Marituga, and I challenge Admiral T-Halis to a duel! T-Halis! Here to accept my challenge, or are you a coward? Admiral T-Halis: I have no time for this. Lemurian Vice Admiral: Sir, this is a direct challenge. Lemurian Code of Honor mandates your accept. (Admiral T-Halis walks out of his ship and on top of the Annihilator) Zak: So, are those metal on your chest are for show or what? Admiral T-Halis: Let it begin! (Zak and Admiral T-Halis both start fighting) Zak: Ah! Uh! Aah! (Zak almost falls off the Annihilator) Calabrass: Stay focused, boy! Admiral T-Halis: You make a bad mistake challenging me, boy. Zak: You may a big mistake threatening my friends! (Zak continues to sword-fight with Admiral T-Halis. He hits Admiral T-Halis' leg, but he doesn't feel any harm) What? (Admiral T-Halis tosses Zak aside) Whoa! Oooh! (While Zak is still fighting with Admiral T-Halis, the Chaos arrives at the starboard of the Lemurian ship) Caramba: Zetraflon! Maybe we should rethink this? Crogar: No more plans. Crogar doesn't know any more of the alphabet. Time for crushing green men is here! Cece: Yes! Do it, Zak! Crogar: (to Flint) Where's the door? Flint: Trust me. I'm on your side, but we're running out of time. Crogar: (picks up Clovis) It's Clovis time! Clovis: Yes. (Crogar throws Clovis to the Lemurian ship and Clovis phases through inside) Clovis: Woohoo! (sees a Lemurian guard) Ahoy! (He presses a button and the door open. He then get sent back into the Chaos outside) Wow! (The Lemurian guard tries to catch Clovis, but Crogar shows up in the doorway) Crogar: Surprise! (He punches and knocks out the guard. Crogar, carrying Flint, and Caramba get into the hallways) Now Flint, where is Cece?! (Flint leads Crogar and Caramba to the brig) Admiral T-Halis: Why delay the inevitable, boy? You are skilled, but-- Zak: Some says I'm the best warrior of the Triangle. Admiral T-Halis: If that is true, the Triangle would be our easiest conquest yet! (Zak knocks Admiral T-Halis' sword out of his hand and throws it into the sea. He then kicks at Admiral T-Halis and knocks him down) Zak: Yield, Admiral! Release Cece and swear to never return to Marituga. Admiral T-Halis: Ha-ha-ha! (Admiral T-Halis punches Zak, sending him backwards. Using his obsidian armor, he grabs Zak and captures him) Zak: Whoa! Oooh! (Admiral T-Halis covers Zak's mouth, making him muffle) Admiral T-Halis: What, no more brags, boasts? Good. (The Lemurian guards who witness the duel all clap their hands) Lemurians: Go, admiral, go! Go, admiral-- (Crogar appears behind the Lemurian guards) Crogar: Hey. (Crogar slams the two Lemurians into each other, knocking them out. Caramba presses a few buttons on the screen and releases Cece from her jail cell) Cece: How did you find me? Caramba: We had help. (The Cs all run out of the brig. In the hallways, Cece notices Flint standing and guarding the brig. Cece is about to punch Flint, but Crogar stops her) Crogar: First destroy big cannon, then Flint. (While the Cs all run to the control room to shut down the Annihilator, Flint secretly escapes from the ship) Admiral T-Halis: I think he wants to surrender! Say it, boy, for all to hear. Zak: I want… the Eye of Sino! Admiral T-Halis: What does that mean? (Zak and Calabrass both gain the powers of Sino) Zak: It means freeze blast! (Zak freezes Admiral T-Halis into an ice block, allowing Admiral T-Halis to let go of Zak. However, Admiral T-Halis uses his obsidian armor to break himself free from the ice block) Admiral T-Halis: Ahahahah! You dare? I will end this game now! Cece: We cannot destroy the cannon from the outside. How about from the inside? Caramba: Overload it? Yes, that might work. Crogar: Ah, less science! More smashing! Caramba: Its power is generated by something called Triton's stone. Cece: Then pull it out! Caramba: If we remove it, the cannon will release the charge and fire! Admiral T-Halis: Bow to the Lemurian Empire! Admit defeat, and I may just keep you on as a cabin boy! Zak: Never! (Admiral T-Halis chuckles, before he knocks Zak off the Annihilator. Zak screams, but he lands onto the Plank. The Plank lifts up while Zak and Calabrass both transform and gain the powers of Beru) Eye of Beru! (Zak fires water blast at Admiral T-Halis) Admiral T-Halis: Impressive, but your little sword is no match for my living obsidian armor. Zak: How about a big sword, then? Calabrass, Eye of Vapir! (Zak and Calabrass both transform and gain the powers of Vapir) Admiral T-Halis: Impossible! (Zak strikes Calabrass' blade onto Admiral T-Halis, defeating him) Zak: You admit your defeat now, Admiral. Admiral T-Halis: Never! Say goodbye to your precious island, Zak Storm. Fire the Annihilator! (The Annihilator gets activated and it is ready to fire at Marituga. The rest of the Cs meet up with Zak, with Crogar knocking the Lemurian guards into the sea) Zak: Hah! Too late! You can't fire your cannon because they stopped it! Cece: The Annihilator cannot be stopped, Zak Storm! Zak: Ah… what? Admiral T-Halis: Ha-ha-ha-ha! You may have bested me, but the Lemurian Empire is always victorious! Crogar: (sighs) Mad man will now shut up. (Crogar knocks Admiral T-Halis into the sea) Zak: Now all of you, get off this ship. Cece: And what are you going to do? Crogar: Crogar doesn't leave. Crogar fights. Zak: The time for fighting is over. Caramba: I could maybe try to-- (Zak gets onto the Plank) Zak: Forgive me, guys. Cece: For what? Zak: Calabrass, Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass both transform and gain the powers of Aeria. Zak uses Calabrass to knock his friends off the ship. Cece screams as she and her friends are knock off, but the Chaos catches them. Zak flies the Plank in front of the Annihilator) Calabrass: Which power do you want, Zak? Zak: Give me everything you got left! (Zak screams as he flies into the bore of the Annihilator as it's about to fire. A few seconds later, an explosion occurs inside the Lemurian ship. At the Chaos, the Cs witness what Zak did) Cece: Zak? Zak! Crogar: No! Cece: Oh, no! I can't believe he did that! Caramba: The only thing he could do to stop them from blowing up Marituga. Sassafras: Yeah, yeah. bravo! Thanks for saving Marituga and all of that, but who's going to pay for my very rare, very expensive book? Zak: (groans as he opens his eyes) Did we win? Clovis: Yay! Plan C worked! Cece: I thought sacrifice was the stupidest thing ever. (The Cs all hug Zak) Zak: Ow! Guys! (Crogar ruffles Zak's hair) I just exploded! Ow! Guys, let go! (The Seven Cs all chuckle) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts